Related Videos
Starting in season 8, Jon added a new section to the end of the microwave videos. After the bloopers/outtakes played following the end credits, Jon made a section for videos related to the current episode. Soon, the tradition became to put two older episodes of the microwave show that were somehow related to the current episode, as well as his most recent video on his vlog channel. When season 2 of "Movie Night" began, whenever the microwave show was in season, the latest episode of the microwave show would be used to represent Jon's most recent non-"Movie Night" show. Furthermore, whoever anonymously makes the captions for the microwave show began putting a custom caption for each related video section, telling viewers to click on a particular episode of the microwave show, in order to see a famous scene or hear a famous quote from said episode. Below are a list of the microwave show episodes used as related videos, an explanation (if possible) guessing why Jon chose a particular episode as "related," and a list of all of the custom captions dealing with episodes of the microwave show (both from TMS and "Movie Night"). Enjoy the clever thinking behind Jon's choices. List of Related Videos Season 8: 214: PlayStation 2 and X-Box 360 (both are other video game consoles) and season 8 donations (previous episode) 215: Tin foil, steel wool, and 15 CDs (all metal items that sparked) 216: Silly Putty (Jackie's plate broke, just like Sarah's plate) and pipe cleaners (Kaboom used on plate remains looked similar to plate remains of sunglasses) 217: Furby (face sort of looked similar to face of blowfish) and Big Mouth Billy Bass (another fish) 218: Pens (colorful microwaved ink looked similar to food coloring) 219: ET Atari game (another iconic space film; note: Jon forgot to use 4-LOM episode, even though he wanted to choose that one) 220: Mini marshmallows (another marshmallow experiment) and Mighty Putty (Jory said that, if there were a smell scale, Fluff would be at one end, representing a good smell, and Mighty Putty would be at the other end, representing the worst smell) 221: Toaster (another home cooking appliance that caught on fire) 222: Pencil (the only other item done at that time that was made out of wood; mentioned in the episode) and green spray paint (another experiment that killed a microwave because of fire; wooden board Erin was on almost caught on fire) 223: Toothpaste (besides sparking, no real connection; Jon may have chosen this since it's his favorite episode and there weren't any obvious related episodes) 224: Rocket engines (also caused a fiery explosion with lots of black skid marks and smoke) and smoke bomb/"bang" gun bloopers (full blooper reel for this episode) 225: Mighty Putty (another infomercial product) 226: Blender (Jon bought the blender at the same time as the iron) and iron bloopers (full blooper/outtake reel for this episode) 227: Soda can and Capri Sun (both are other drinks) 228: Rice Krispies (no real connection other than both having lots of smoke) and iPhone (both were brand-name working items with batteries that caught fire) 229: Light bulb (first experiment; balloon was celebrating microwave show's third anniversary) and jack-o-lantern with ping-pong balls (first episode with Riley; Riley asked how many seasons he had been around for) 230: Firecrackers (another 4th of July experiment) 231: 4-LOM bobblehead (one of the items in the pile of gathering items was a small dog bobblehead) 232: Match (makes heat, which a thermometer measures) and Newton's cradle (associated with a scientist, and thermometers are used for science) 233: Hot/cold pack (almost exact same item) and fake dog sh*t (Jory said the hot/cold pack was a sh*tty idea after it ended up breaking Margaret II's plate, and the official verdict for fake dog sh*t was "shitty idea") 234: Light bulb/soy sauce/toothpaste (light bulbs were microwaved at VidCon) 235: Giant mercury lightbulb and plasma globe (both were types of new light bulbs microwaved in their season; not counting the VidCon experiment, there wasn't a light bulb microwaved in season 8, so laser pointers counted as the season 8 new light bulb) 236: Golf ball (the melted part that came off of Margaret II looked a lot like the golf ball results) 237: Pop-Tart (another item microwaved in a tin foil wrapper) and peanut butter (Jory tasted some of the peanut butter after microwaving, just like how Riley tasted the microwaved Klondike bar) 238: Wiimote (another Nintendo product) and PlayStation 3 (the other video game console microwaved in season 8) 239: 15 CDs and Newton's cradle (all were metal objects that produced lots of sparks) 240: Snow globe and bottle of gin (all were items that exploded and blew open their microwave girls' doors) 241: Season 2 glow sticks (the first time this experiment was done) and flash paper (no real connection other than both being the last item before the season finale) 242: Dynamite and red spray paint (all were season finale items) Clip show: Season 5 clip show and season 6 clip show (all season clip shows) Season 9: Donation video: Season 6 donation video, season 7 donation video, and season 8 donation video (all donation videos) 243: Jack-o-lantern with ping-pong balls (the other Halloween-themed season premiere) and gold (previous episode) 244: Thermometer (both were types of thermometers) 245: Furby, Pikachu, and rubber ducks (all were toy animals that got hideously disfigured from microwaving) 246: Drum heads (also had "Ring of Fire" sung in it) and Inspector Gadget (Riley says Wheezy Waiter's name in the episode, and Inspector Gadget was the episode Wheezy Waiter did the collab for) 247: Spark plug (the guys used 1:21 as the time, to symbolize 1.21 gigawatts; DeLorean was a completely BTTF-themed episode) and NES/Atari (Riley and Jon quote BTTF III a lot in the bloopers) 248: Popcorn (another popcorn episode; Jory also ate original popcorn after microwaving), season 2 bag of chips (Jory also tasted the chips), and Jiffy Pop (the remaining popcorn episode) 249: Candle (Esmeralda had candles in her for her seance) and C-3PO/R2-D2 (also figurines of popular movie characters) 250: Apple, banana, lemon/limes (all were types of fruit that were "good ideas," apple and banana episodes were specifically mentioned in the episode, and lemon/limes were also types of citrus fruit) 251: Shaving cream (another cream-filled aerosol can) and marshmallows (another white dessert food) 252: Twizzler (the smoke from the Twizzler set off the dorm room smoke detector; note: by far the cleverest related video choice Jon has ever made) 253: Barbie doll (another plastic doll that melted) 254: Digital camera and video camera (all were types of handheld cameras, and Jon was in front of the camera for all of them) 255: Crayons and season 8 glow sticks (no real connection other than all being colorful types of kids' toys) 256: Season 3 lava lamp (first time this experiment was done) and Lexus air bag (another "really bad idea" that could have possibly killed Jory with its huge explosion) 257: Pregnancy test (something used if menstruation doesn't occur and tampons aren't used) and electronic cat (was continually referred to as "pussy," and tampons deal with feminine genitalia) 258: Snow globe (was a Christmas snow globe with "have a cool Yule" on it) and disco ball (was done for Christmas in season 5, because it really was a large Christmas ornament) 259: Furby (another annoying, talking animal toy) and My Little Pony (another stupid and pointless kids' character) 260: Bottle of gin (another time alcohol was microwaved), microwaving a box of wine video (what inspired the guys to do box of wine as an experiment in the first place), and box of wine bonus video (bonus video for this episode) 261: Wrist watch and LCD clock (all are items that tell time) 262: Siren light and smoke detector (all are items that make loud noise to signal danger and fire) 263: Play-Doh (microwaved texture of magic grow octopus was specifically said to feel like Play-Doh) and Silly Putty (microwaved turtle was "mold-able" like Silly Putty; note: season 2 bag of chips was referenced in episode, but wasn't on related videos) 264: NiCd battery (another type of battery) and Hot Wheels (a car) 265: smelling salts bonus video (bonus video for this episode) and Mighty Putty (another experiment that really opened the guys' eyes with its powerful smell) 266: shotgun mic bonus video (bonus video for this episode) and amp tubes (something else that makes sound) 267: glue (another item that holds things together with its sticky properties) and bubble gum (yet another sticky item) 268: Deodorant and Axe body spray (all were scented toiletries for men) 269: Giant mercury light bulb and neon flicker bulbs (all were types of light bulbs that produced brilliant colors) 270: Bottle of gin (another bottle of alcohol) and gold (previous season's finale) Clip show: Season 7 clip show and season 8 clip show (all were season clip shows) Season 10 271: Bottle of gin and bottle of beer (all were bottles of alcohol that exploded) 272: Lighter (a lighter was added to the safety vests to make them catch on fire) and siren light (another item that deals with safety) 273: Apple (Riley answered "apples" when Jory asked him what his favorite vegetable was) and My Little Pony (no real connection, other than they are both items associated with small children) 274: Dynamite (another famous explosion; the original occurrence of the Jory Caron Field of Destruction) and Lexus air bag (first time this experiment was done) 275: Pencil (first time this experiment was done) and VidCon light bulbs (the other live performance) 276: Season 3 lava lamp (was mentioned directly in the video, in reference to 1000 Ways to Die) and Twinkie (a treat for stoners to enjoy while they have the munchies) 277: Marshmallow Peeps (first time this experiment was done) and rubber ducks (looked similar to Peeps; Jory said "next" when getting rid of Rapunzel, which he also said when getting rid of Cinnamon, who was the one to microwave the ducks) 278: Banana (Riley's "Is that a carrot in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" is similar to Jon's comment about Jory's pants banana) and peanut butter (no real connection, other than Riley said "a concern" after Jory mentioned the lab's safety) 279: Pikachu (had its face horribly disfigured from microwaving, just like mannequin head) and Barney (another creature with a face that suffered disfigurement from microwaving) 280: Mac laptop (another computer) and motherboard (a computer-related item) 281: Bag of chips (first time this experiment was done) and peanut butter (another time Jory tasted a food experiment post-microwaving) 282: Nail polish remover (related item, and Riley mentioned nail polish remover in the episode) and Silly Putty (no real connection other than both being colorful items and "good ideas") 283: Video camera (another experiment Jon hosted) and Flip camera (another time Jon was in front of the camera for the experiment; here, he was sidekick) 284: SNES game (another video game-related product; the only Super Nintendo-related item microwaved, and SNES was Sega Genesis's big competitor) and X-Box 360 (another time a video game console was microwaved) 285: Toothpaste (first time this experiment was done) and electric toothbrush (another dental-themed item) 286: Mighty Putty (another infomercial product) and season 10 bag of chips (Jory used microwaved Slap Chop to crush microwaved chips; note: Jon didn't use ShamWow for related video, despite it being another Vince infomercial product) 287: Nintendo Zapper (another type of gun that was microwaved) and laser pointers (used for "sniper gun target" in its intro, which is similar to Riley holding Jory up at gunpoint as hostage) 288: Spray paint, red (another dangerous item that had fireball explosions sparked by tin foil; Jon said that the gasoline experiment directly reminded him of the red spray paint results) and fart bomb (several gas/fart jokes were made in the video) 289: Highlighters (first time a highlighter was done, as well as the episode where the idea to microwave a book and highlighters together was first created) and Twilight figures (another Twilight-related episode) 290: Fake dog sh*t (since diapers are used to hold babies' poop) and Barney (a character/toy that babies enjoy) 291: Lighter (something used to smoke cigarettes) and hookah (another item used to smoke tobacco) 292: Air freshener (another item that was used to help make the lab smell better) and Old Spice body wash (another hygiene product that makes people smell good) 293: Electric blanket (no real connection, other than also being a cotton-made item that caught fire that was done in a retired GoldStar Intellowave Even-Heat System girl; note: Jon didn't use calculators, despite the microwave time being 80:08 to signify "boob") and tampons (another female-only item) 294: Twinkie and (bagged) popcorn (both are other types of food that are unhealthy) 295: Hair spray (first time this experiment was done) and Lexus air bag (another time an explosion made the guys search the lab for where the projectile experiment's remains ended up) 296: Barbie doll (another doll that melted and had leg stumps) and Obama and McCain figurines (another doll of a real person that killed a microwave) 297: Vaseline and dildo (both are other sexual-themed experiment items) 298: Microwave (the other experiment with microwaves) and smoke detector (directly referenced in the bloopers) 299: Dynamite (another explosion-causing microwave death in a version of the Jory Caron Field of Destruction) and fireworks (the first time fireworks killed a microwave girl) 300: Light bulb (the episode that started it all) and red spray paint (another mindblowing, fire-filled season finale of destruction) Movie Night (season 2) 26: Box of wine 27: Fire alarm 30: Old Spice body wash 31: Bottle of beer 33: iFish (note: this is the only "Movie Night" related microwave video that was not used because it was the most recent episode released; this episode was chosen, because in episode #33 of "Movie Night," Jon reviewed Rhett and Link's movie; the iFish episode has a collab intro done by Rhett and Link) 39: Season 9 clip show 40: Safety vests Custom Captions Season 8: 214: Click on episode #134 for a late April Fool's Day surprise! 215: Click on episode #65 to see Aurora Borealis inside Helga 216: Click on episode #151 to see Beatrice's replacement plate break inside Jackie! 217: Click on episode #156 to see Samnatha use her unique "fish" setting for her debut! 218: Click on episode #47 to see Sandra's definition of a redurple idea! 219: Click on episode #124 to see Jory admit to having whoopie with Whoopi, using his joystick controller! 220: Click on episode #82 to see the attack Spiderman would use on the Hobgoblin... or Mary Jane... if he were inside Lacey! 221: Click on episode #146 to see the first orbitable object from the town of Nahant! 222: Click on episode #97 to see how to harness graphite for your mechanical pencil using only Lacey Microwave! 223: Click on episode #9 to see how you can convert toothpaste into a gas! 224: Click on episode #208 to see Jory use Melissa's "food plate" feature to escape from danger! 225: Click on episode #196 to see why microwaved Mighty Putty is "mighty f*cking disgusting"! 226: Click on episode #116 to see honky-tonk girl Tracy produce blender smoke! Don't breathe this! 227: Click on episode #159 to see why microwaving fruit punch goodness in a bastard microwave is an awesome f*cking idea! 228: Click on episode #179 to learn about iCrap II, the next generation of iCrap I! 229: Click on episode #103 to see why Vanessa and her experiment are jack sh*t! Damn skippy you should do it! 230: Click on episode #162 to find out why Jory's been to Normandy twice, once on vacation! 231: Click on episode #205 to see 4-LOM get more screen time than in all of Star Wars! 232: Click on episode #140 to see why Jackie, the faithful one, doesn't like sticky ball-drop messes! 233: Click on episode #92 to find out how to make your very own cool/hot fanny pack! 234: Click on episode #19 to learn why Diane's first experiment smells like a Chinese dentist's office! 235: Click on episode #49 to see how, with the help of Sandra, you can power the city of Manhattan for 69 seconds! 236: Click on episode #101 to see why Lacey, the Big Lay, got Jory to 100 experiments- a milestone, if you will! 237: Click on episode #153 to see why peanut butter sounds like a 6-minute-and-10-second item! 238: Click on episode #110 to see why Jory loves him some BBMs- Big, Black Microwaves! 239: Click on episode #140 to see why Jackie, the faithful one, doesn't like sticky ball-drop messes! (note: This is the only custom caption that has been used twice) 240: Click on episode #51 to find out what Jory's separation theory is and why it failed! 241: Click on episode #164 to see how Samanthat's sleight-of-hand magical ways resulted in the first awesome idea! 242: Click on episode #133 to witness the only experiment that killed TWO microwaves (Jasmine the Zombie and Whoopi the Resourceful)! Clip show: Click on the season 6 clip show to see the comedic magic Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, and Samantha produced! Season 9: Donation video: Click on the season 6 donation video to find out why Pinkie-Pie will soon pinkie-die inside Jackie! 243: Click on episode #103 to see why Vanessa had Jory at "hello"! 244: Click on episode #232 to see how sizzling Margaret II keps the JCML at 2-point-80 degrees! 245: Click on episode #46 to see why the white Furby stands for anything but purity! 246: Click on episode #184 to learn from Riley how to Go-Go-F*ck-Yourself inside of Penny! 247: Click on episode #170 to find Jon's dashed hopes and dreams, not a cream filling, inside a melted NES! 248: Click on episode #169 to find out why Jiffy Pop is as much fun to make as it is to eat! How much would you pay for this? 249: Click on episode #86 to find out why Lacey doesn't plasma on the first date! 250: Click on episode #64 to see why Helga thinks homemad Sprite sucks! 251: Click on episode #63 to meet big ol' lady Helga, and to find out why she's a bad-ass woman! 252: Click on episode #14 to see why microwaved Twizzlers smell like burnt toast with strawberry jam! Mmm-mmm, bitch! 253: Click on episode #59 to see why Sandra is much more woman than Stumpy Barbie ever will be! Am I right? 254: Click on episode #150 to see a time Jon was in front of the camera and DIDN'T kill the microwave! 255: Click on episode #35 to learn how microwaved crayons can teach your child sharing and cursive! 256: Click on episode #167 to see just why Summer is crazy and allows for more room in bed! 257: Click on episode #81 to see how birthing whale Lacey came about to be expecting an invalid result to her pregnancy test! 258: Click on episode #121 to see how having more junk in da trunk makes Whoopi able to kill disco! 259: Click on episode #143 to see Pinkie-Pie pinkie-die and become My Little Elmer's Glue Bottle! 260: Click on episode #192 to see Zelda Rose get drunk off her first experiment! 261: Click on episode #57 to see why Sandra is beautiful, amazing, and makes time fry when she's having fun! 262: Click on episode #177 to see why Penny is not a fertile horse! 263: Click on episode #126 to learn how you can make a salty Play-Doh-giorno pizza with pink cheese sauce and veggies! 264: Click on episode #75 to see why Jory just can't keep it up inside Helga, despite Helga liking things that are six... inches! OH! 265: Click on episode #196 to see why Mighty Putty is a "10" on the guys' microwave smell scale! 266: Click on episode #117 to see why Tracy is Jory's foxy lady and loves microwaving tubes on YouTube! 267: Click on episode #78 to see Lacey turn "pink, happy bubble gum into brown, stinky, kind-of-like-the-sh*ts bubble gum!" 268: Click on episode #37 to see the first time on camera Jory got white stuff all over Diane! 269: Click on episode #49 to see how Sandra microwaving Tesla's Death Coil has helped make light bulbs America's pastime for over 100 years! 270: Click on episode #242 to see holy St. Margaret II talk to God and resurrect for the fourth time! 271: Click on the season 8 clip show to see holy St. Margaret II continually resurrect herself, just in time for Easter! Season 10 271: Click on episode #192 to see lovely Zelda Rose microwave the bottle of Tanqueray gin she was donated with! 272: Click on episode #42 to see why Diane's intense filth from the lighter reminds Ezra of better days! 273: Click on episode #22 to find out how, with Diane, nature can't hurt you- except for grizzly bears! 274: Click on episode #44 to find out why Diane is dirtier than a Mexican hooker! 275: Click on episode #97 to see Lacey burn a pencil down below, just where Jory likes it! 276: Click on episode #138 to see why wonderful gal Jackie loves warm, creamy, injected goodness ALL NIGHT! 277: Click on episode #186 to have Cinnamon sexually advance your children one video at a time, via her duck orgy! 278: Click on episode #153 to see why smoky peanut butter tastes the same way Jackie smells! 279: Click on episode #115 to see Tracy venture out on her quest to gotta catch all 150 forms of cancer! 280: Click on episode #112 to see why ramming her board makes Tracy a sexy MILF! 281: Click on episode #153 to see why Jackie loves peanut butter, even when it's a day expired! 282: Click on episode #69 to see why Jory and Helga don't think this experiment is worth seeing if it takes longer than two minutes! 283: Click on episode #150 to see wonderful Jackie prove that Jon doesn't kill all the microwaves he hosts with! 284: Click on episode #134 to see why firecracker Susan knows how many degrees there are in a circle! 285: Click on episode #173 to see Penny use the new proctology toothbrush, which sounds like a dial-up connection! 286: Click on episode #196 to find out how, if you buy one asshole, you can get the second burnt asshole for free! 287: Click on episode #125 to find out why having a "turbo defrost" setting instead of an "add-30" button makes Whoopi awesome! 288: 288: Click on episode #142 to see why good ol' Jackie Noblett can't be bothered with frivolous stuff like OSHA! 289: Click on episode #60 to hear for yourself how Jory really did suggest to microwave a book and a highlighter together! 290: Click on episode #175 to see Penny's odd "4-mugs" setting result in the first "sh*tty idea"! 291: Click on episode #276 to see the type of smoke Shelley's partner in substance-abuse-crime, Rapunzel, prefers to inhale! 292: Click on episode #53 to see Sandra go from blue to red in one experiment by making a purple funshow! 293: Click on episode #257 to see why Penelope gets TMS, not PMS, during that time of the ninth season! 294: Click on episode #138 to see why Jackie makes the Twink-a-dee-dink smell like graham crackers and a bad day at Grandma's! 295: Click on episode #72 to see why Helga knows that "TRESemme" is French for "withstanding microwaves"! 296: Click on episode #59 to see why Sandra knows that there's nothing hotter than a severe burn problem with skin grafts! 297: Click on episode #144 to see Jackie earn her title of Queen of the Sluts by getting gonorrhea from her microwaved meat tenderizer! 298: Click on episode #62 to see hot microwave-on-microwave action when Diane's jealous spirit seeks vengeance on poor Sandra! 299: Click on episode #77 to witness the beloved Helga die by screeching pyramid, as well as hear "all hands to the deck"! 300: Click on episode #133 to see why Lexi's a zombie freak! Uh, her name's JASMINE! Movie Night (season 2) 26: Click on episode #260 to see Penelope randomly beep, as a way to copy Margaret II! 27: Click on episode #262 to see how fire alarm-turned-marshmallow results in the first "ironic idea"! 30: Click on episode #268 to see the first time Riley hosts with Jory as sidekick! 31: Click on episode #270 to see why the manly smell of Swagger and beer makes Sam Adams lager one of America's pastimes! 33: Click on episode #129 to see the first time Riley ever has to use the fire extinguisher! 39: Click on the season 9 clip show to see the lovely Esmeralda perform a seance with Harry Potter! 40: Click on episode #272 to see why Rapunzel thinks orange is a safe color!